canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Monika is a character from the Team Salvato visual novel, Doki Doki Literature Club! About her Monika is a young teenage Japanese schoolgirl with long coral brown hair in a ponytail that is tied back with a large white bow, bangs, and two long strands of hair next to her face, who wears a warm gray blazer, a brown sweater-vest, a white-collared shirt with a red ribbon, a dark-blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip. She appears to be a very considerate and kind person who is always thinking about other people, and openly displays care and concern for her club mates, by praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. However, Monika's kindness and politeness is an act, because she underwent an epiphany which made her show a much more manipulative personality, exhibit some hypocrisy, and take on a sarcastic manner. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Monika met a turquoise-skinned anthropormorphic octopus/squid hybrid who has a very large and odd-shaped bulbous head with eight spots on the top of it, a unibrow, yellow eyes with rectangular maroon irises, a big droopy nose, a wide mouth, a skinny and triangular shaped body, two arms, four legs with purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles, who was wearing a red and black robe. The octopus/squid hybrid's name was Squilliam, and when Squilliam first met Monika, she was absolutely thriled to learn that he is very wealthy/rich, fancy, self-serving, mean, selfish, sadistic, and arrogant, so she decided to try to force her affections on Squilliam by wrapping her hands around his shoulders to seductively embrace him, hoping he will fall for and be in love with her feminine charm and natural beauty. While Monika had her arms wrapped around Squilliam, she said, "I am Monika. You’re a handsome, really hot, and sexy boy. You're the perfect combination of human and cuteness. That's why there was never a chance I wouldn't fall for you. Nothing would make me happier than being the perfect girlfriend for you. Let’s spend a beautiful evening together and begin our wedding ceremony so you can become my husband!" Since Squilliam is narcissistic and considers himself to be undeniably handsome, he was shocked and delighted when Monika moved towards him to put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer as a menacing grin spread across her lips, while she smiled seductively and pressed forward and kissed him deeply on the lips. Squilliam instinctively put his arms around Monika's waist and was holding her close, as Monika was enjoying leaning against Squilliam and she really loved him holding her like that as her hands were gripping his body. After a few moments, Monika looked lovingly at Squilliam and said, "I'm so happy that I'm your girlfriend, Squilliam. I'll make you a proud boyfriend!" Monika was overjoyed that Squilliam was falling more and more in love with her solely for and based purely on her superficially beautiful looks on the outside, and she wanted him to continue to be attracted to them, so she took off her shirt to show her breasts to him. Squilliam was delighted because it got him very excited and he did his own variation on the classic Tex Avery wild take expression, and went completely bonkers by doing some kind of happy dance while he bounced up and down uncontrollably as his eyes bulged out while the pupils were replaced by a heart shape in each eye, nose inflated and ink poured out, jaw dropped, tongue flew out, panted like a dog, and howled like a wolf. The gallery of pictures Monika 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists